1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems of controlling media devices configured to output signals to a surrounding area.
2. Background Art
Media devices may be configured to output signals to a surrounding area. The surrounding area may be generally characterized as an ambient environment proximate the media devices from which an occupant may receive the outputted signals. For example, the media devices may be audio type devices configured to emit audio signals, a lighting type device configured to emit lighting signals, a video type device configured to emit lighting and video signals, and/or any other type of device having a suitable configuration.
One problem faced with such media devices relates to controlling the operation thereof. In particular, it may be difficult to coordinate action of multiple media devices to operate according to a common schedule or plan. It may also be difficult to program the operation of the media devices after the media devices are manufactured and deployed in a network.